Do you remember?
by kagomya
Summary: When things go bad and you are pushed across a line do yo ever stop and remember a time before? A time when you would have for forgiven them? or do you fight to keep everything how it is even if the one your fighting to protect will hate you in the end? What happens when the past finds you again ?


Do you remember?  
(SessXKag)

(Disclaimer: I dont own any Characters or plot of Inuyasha, I'm only borrowing the characters for my amusement.

Part one. Sometimes the past fallows you around a small mountain park.

She stood there a small child in her arms. Her long midnight black curly hair reach the small of her back swaying in the gentle breeze. Heart shaped face looking at the moon with longing as her large blue eyes clouded over with unshed tears.

"I can't do this, not now." She whispered, glancing down at the child in her arms. A head full of silver and a round sleeping face greeted her gaze. Shaking her head and blinking away the tears she shifted the sleeping child and started her walk back home.

Her short knee length sundress danced across her legs as she started the long walk out the park toward her car.

The birthday hike had been a success, well mostly anyway the only incident had been when they came across _him_. She had gotten lucky and only the adults had saw, they helped herd the children away and kept an eye on the birthday girl. She didn't want her baby to meet him much less see him.

Unfortunately he saw her, she had turned quickly and ushered everyone away before he could possibly see the child he denied over two years ago before she was even born. When she turned back he was there towering over her small 5'2 frame with his 6'3 frame. His long silver hair held back by a simple hair band that fell to his calves. His golden eyes burned into hers. She looked away quickly.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice a soft soprano.

"I am forced to be a participant of this pregnancy hike. Or risk loss of stocks" he answered in a deep baritone voice.

"Ohh so Onigumo-San is pregnant, is it an actually pregnancy or a fake one like last time?" she asked, her words surprising a deep rage at the women mentioned.

"Yes, about that I do beli-" he saying before being cut off by a huffing puffing five month pregnant women.

"Sesshomaru-Kun, why did you run off like that? Were supposed to be taking all the flat routes and not anything like steep hills, why did you come up here?" she began questioning her grating high pitched voice getting higher and taking on a whine before noticing the dark haired beauty. "Oh why are you talking to this slut didn't she cheat on you with that Inu baka and claim to be pregnant?" Her question designed to hurt only got a sigh of irritation from the women.

"Unlike you Onigumo, I don't go around sleeping with married men and trying to trap them with children that aren't theirs, nor do I sleep around when in a relationship. But thanks for telling us how you got the family scent on you it explains so much. And if you thought you were referring to me with that slut comment you need to look in the mirror. Now if you will excuse me I do have a birthday to celebrate. Sesshomaru it's a shame you listened to lies instead of using your head." And with a slightly smug smile on her face she turned on her hill and walked toward where she last saw the others.

"Stupid bitch who does she think she is." The red eyed dark haired woman growled while trying to grab Sesshomaru hand.

"Kauri. Do not refer to Kagome as such she is your alpha." And with that he simply walked back the way he came to leave the annoyance known as Kauri to get back on her on.

***  
The bushes swayed together for a minute before the women reappeared her head down as emotions filtered across her face.

"Kagome?" a tall dark chocolate brown haired women asked worry clear in her voice.

"Later Sango-chan, I will tell you later." Kagome answered a small smile on her face. "Where's Kari and the others?" she asked looking around.

"They are around the corner and Kari is of course bouncing for joy and is running off cake." Sango answered a laugh in her eyes and joy in her tone.

A bright smile instantly on her face. Kagome followed the trail and ran around the corner with obvious joy. As she rounded the corner a small silver haired blur slammed into her body with a loud happy scream of "Mommy!" which she hoped _he_ didn't hear.

"Come on baby it's time to pack up or else it will be really late when we get home and you won't get to see Yuu and Allen. Alright guys time to pack up! And thank you for coming to celebrate Hikari's second birthday! As for now due to a run in we are clearing out an hour earlier than planned. So hopefully we can have a less difficult trip home!" Kagome exclaimed as she directed the first statement to the girl referred to as Kari.

*** A few hours later***

After taking a small walk to help tire out the two year old high on a sugar rush, they were finally nearing the park entrance. She easily picked up the tired child and cradled her to her bosom and sang a soft undescriptive lullaby.

"Mommy?" the child asked sleepily.

"Yes baby." She responded softly taking a small break in the song.

"Where's daddy? Can we go see daddy? Does daddy even love me?" the girl asked her gold/blue eyes blinking heavily clouded with sleep.

Her singing stopped for a moment as her break caught. A question she was hoping that wouldn't be asked for a while, a question she didn't have the answer to or want to answer.

"Kari, your daddy is busy so we can't go see him. He travels a lot." She answered completely avoiding two questions all together.

A few minutes later and she was holding a sleeping toddler and staring at the moon the sun not quite set yet but the moon glowing brightly anyway. 'What will I do if he starts trying to see me again? Will I even say no? Will I forgive him and let Kari be hurt as well?' she thought staring at the moon. Continuing her she found herself in front of her somewhat expensive car a 2013 cloud white Lexus ES. Putting Kari her seat and making sure she was secured she started the car was ready for the near hour long drive home.

Twenty minutes and 10 miles later her phone rang and out of habit did she answer. The only person that called her after 8 was Sango and occasionally Sango's husband Mir.

"Hey Sango, if your calling to check on us were fine. Karis sleeping and were almost to the house." She said after clicking answer on her steering wheel. Glade she had blue tooth for days when Kari was asleep in the car.

"Who is Kari, Kagome?" A voice she hoped never to here again, asked.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned. "How did you get this number?"

"You cant hide from me. Who is Kari?" he repeated completely ignoring her question.

"Your daughter." Was her shocked reply.

"…." Silence greeted her so she continued.

"Because of the lies you chose to believe in you missed everything. Her birth, her first tooth, her first words, her first steeps, everything. And yes today is her birthday. Do not call me again. And stay away from my child." She stated coldly at the end before hanging up.

A few minutes later she muttered "I need to call my lawyer, papa and Kami forbid Kik-chan…..I need a drink." A few minutes later she was exiting the high way and turning down her street and before long pulling into her driveway completely missing the black Benz besides her usual spot.

***T.B.C.***

Hey this was supposed to be a one shot but well I got tired so yeah there will probably another three or four chapters.


End file.
